This invention relates generally to door latch assemblies, and more particularly to a reversible latch bolt for use with latch assemblies in mortise locks so that the mortise lock can be used with both right-hand and left-hand doors.
A mortise lock fits into a mortised recess formed in the edge of a door which is opposite to the edge of the door that is hinged to the door frame. The mortise lock generally includes a rectangular housing, or case, which encloses the lock components. The principal lock component is a beveled latch bolt which projects beyond the edge of the door and into an opening or strike plate in the door frame to latch the door in a closed position. The latch bolt is moveable to a retracted position inside the case to permit opening of the door by operation of a latch operator, such as a door knob or lever handle.
Adjustments must be made to the mortise lock depending on whether the lock is mounted in a left-hand or right-hand door. A mortise lock mounted in a left-hand door must be rotated 180° about a vertical axis for mounting in a right-hand door. Consequently, the latch bolt must also be rotated 180° about a horizontal axis so that the beveled face of the latch bolt faces the door-closing direction.
Ideally, the necessary adjustments to the mortise lock can be accomplished without opening the case. Typically, the latch bolt can be pulled partially out of the housing, usually against the force of a spring, rotated 180° and then allowed to be pulled back into the housing by the spring. However, this arrangement can lead to tampering after the lock is installed since the latch bolt can be reversed even when the mortise lock is in the door, which would prevent the door from the closing. Moreover, the conventional mechanisms for reversing the operation of the locking mechanism are complicated and difficult to manipulate.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a latch assembly for use in a reversible mortise lock which includes a latch bolt that cannot be reversed after the lock is installed in a door. Reversal of the latch bolt for use with a door of the opposite hand should be easily accomplished in the field. The new latch assembly should be straightforward to manufacture and use.